


Untitled College AU

by litakelly, PrinzessPaige13



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Catholic Guilt, Catholicism, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Smut, young!Elektra, young!Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessPaige13/pseuds/PrinzessPaige13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets hurt sparring with Elektra and goes to the on-campus Student Health Services, Administrative Intern Claire tries to get someone to see him but being understaffed there is no one to help him so she agrees to do what she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a WIP that I'm co-writing, have a bunch of layouts for scenes but just wanted to get this one out there. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :))

Claire Temple is a third year student at Columbia in the nursing program and had gotten an internship on campus at Student Health Services; she had figured it'd be a great opportunity to get experience but being mostly administrative they didn't let her do much. After spending a whole day learning how to care for patients she would come to work only to spend her time apologizing to students without appointments, or who had injuries the staff deemed "low priority." That was currently what she was doing at the moment after a cute blind guy came in clutching his arm, attempting to hide how much pain he was in.

"I'm sorry sir, you can wait and someone may be able to see you if there's a cancellation but honestly we've got our hands full--"

Earlier that evening a group of guys had been brought in by their fraternity brothers after a party had gotten out of hand and most of the staff was busy setting casts and pumping stomachs. 

“Honestly I think my shoulder is just dislocated and I need someone to pop it back into the socket, it’ll only take them like 10 minutes or less”

“Unfortunately that doesn't really play in to the process when staff are triaging patients,”

Matt grimaces, “Ah, yeah I guess there are more serious injuries which take priority”

“It’s not that your injury isn’t “bad” enough it’s just that we’re really understaffed here and the administrative interns aren’t allowed to actually treat patients” she adds bitterly.

“Huh, well I mean aren’t you a medical student?”

“Yep. Well, nursing but at the lower level it’s all pretty much the same training.”

“So, I know you can’t treat “patients” per se, but technically I don’t have an appointment, and I’m not necessarily a patient…Honestly, I’m desperate.”

Claire lets out a long exasperated sigh, using one hand to attempt to rub some of the tension between her eyes. 

“My shift ends in an hour, come back then and I’ll see what I can do, but no promises that I don’t make it worse.”

Matt grimaces a little then smiles gently, “Thank you. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Claire finishes out the rest of her shift wondering why on earth she agreed to help (and possibly injure further) a complete stranger. _Because you came here to help people,_ a faint voice in her head supplies, _because he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, and hell, he was incredibly attractive._ That last part made her close her eyes and huff out yet another sigh in resignation, she just knew she was going to regret this.

When her shift ends, Claire collects her bag and on the way out asks her boss for some medical tape and bandages coming up with some excuse about using them to practice for a class but being totally broke. Her boss smiles knowingly and tells her to take what she needs so she grabs a few rolls as well as a cold pack and sling for good measure. She sticks the supplies in her purse and heads out the side door. Calmly sitting on a bench with cane balanced against his knee is the guy from earlier. He cocks his head at her as she walks over.

“Its me. Just had to grab a few things on the way out.”

He smiles gratefully, “thank you, for agreeing to do this, I really appreciate it.”

Claire softens, “So how did you say you got injured?”


	2. Away From Prying Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a scene coda to when Matt/Elektra first meet in the flashback in episode 5 of Season 2 and go for a joyride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Ellie sped off down Hudson Pkwy like 20 above the speed limit and they stopped somewhere to be alone and just sit by the river. I may add more to this scene later but for now please enjoy and let me know what you think :)

“Let’s go Matthew.” 

Elektra lead him by the hand down the sidewalk toward an expensive, recently detailed European car. Had he any interest Matt could’ve studied the sound and learned to recognize such luxury automobiles, but as it was he had neither the inclination nor opportunity to become acquainted with them. 

As they neared the car Elektra released Matt’s hand, “On your left,” and climbed into the Red Ferrari F430 Spider convertible. As she turned on and revved the engine, Matt could hear every mechanism in the vehicle purring like some some exotic urban creature and chuckled with amusement.

“Do you like it?” She asked.  
He smirked, “It sounds expensive,” and climbed in alongside her. 

“You have good ears,” she conceded. 

Her heart was racing, and Matt began to suspect the car’s ownership, “Is it yours?” he asked.

“It is,” she lied, “until we get caught.” Matt raised his eyebrows at her, but felt too exhilarated to complain and Elektra peeled out into the street and headed toward Henry Hudson Pkwy. 

After spending the next hour speeding past the Hudson, Elektra pulled off the main road to stop along the Greenway and look out at the lights across the water. Matt sat next to her on the rail and listened to the water lap against the rocks gently. Growing up in New York, Matt had been forced to acclimate to the stench of pollution after the accident, the smell of the Hudson alone would’ve killed him had he never met Stick. Sitting there beside Elektra though the only thing he could focus on was the scent of warm vanilla and amber as the wind licked it off her skin. 

“I’ve seen you before, you know.” Elektra’s voice floated on the breeze like music. “Spanish class.” Matt knew he had recognized that smell, it had distracted him in class and made it impossible to focus.

“Mm.” He acknowledged with a small nod, he wanted to tell her how her scent had lingered in his mind, but he knew it would just sound creepy and bring up too many questions. 

Eventually she hopped off the railing and headed back to the car, “come along Matthew, I’m bored with this place.” 

Zooming down the parkway the convertible turned down W 129th St. toward Broadway headed back into campus and finally arriving on W 113th St. in front of McBain Hall where Matt lived. 

“Hey so we should hangout again sometime… like to practice Spanish, since we are in the same class and all...” Matt tried (and failed) to sound casual.

“No necesito la práctica,” Elektra replied coolly.

“Huh?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t need practice.” She translated.

“Heh, yeah I guess not,” Matt scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Elektra huffed in exasperation, “Get to the point Matthew.”

Matt swallowed his pride and explained, “Well you know it’s tough enough with Spanish braille, and the pronunciation on my text-to-audio software is hopeless, and I can’t practice with Foggy--”

“Are you really trying to play the ‘blind card’ to get me to tutor you?” She sounded incredulous.. 

“What? No! I mean, well just, you know--” he fumbled.

“Fine. If only to shut you up, although you’re actually pretty cute stumbling all over yourself trying to backpedal.” Elektra smirked at the blush spreading over Matt’s cheeks.

Matt ducked his head as he climbed out of the vehicle giving her a lopsided grin, “thanks, I think?”

“Give me your phone.”

“What?”

“So I can put in my number,” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, right,” Matt kicked himself mentally and came around to the driver’s side and handed her his phone. Elektra added her number and pushed the phone into his palm before pulling him in by the tie to whisper in his ear, “Goodnight Matthew, see you around.” 

She then gave him a small peck on the cheek, marking him with a lipstick kiss and the intoxicating scent of her perfume before speeding off into the night.


End file.
